Worth It
by Ikitsumi
Summary: HaganeShipping, oneshot. WARNING: Mature-rated for guyxguy! Original setting for my previous fanfic. Riley stops for a visit to see how Roark has grown in the last few months. A friendly visit turns into a recorded afternoon! This took FOREVER to write!


"Hey Dad," Roark said, setting his hard hat on the mahogany table that was beside him as he stepped through the door and into the kitchen of his father's house on Iron Island.

"Roark! How have you been? You don't come to visit too often," Byron boomed, striding to his son to give him a suffocating hug. It didn't seem as if the slender body of Roark could handle his father's muscular arms.

"Like you can talk!" Roark retorted in a friendly manner, then hugged his dad back. "It's hard leaving the gym while you're a Gym Leader. I get trainers visiting everyday! Luckily today though, I don't have anyone to challenge today," Roark said with a sigh of relief. "It's good to relax for awhile," he added.

"Bah, I have a couple of battles today," Byron grumbled, getting two cups and pouring some coffee for him and his son.

"Need me to watch the house?" Roark asked with a smile. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I've got it handled. Riley should be coming sometime today, for some unknown reason, but I'll probably be busy battling," Byron sighed.

"It's alright, you can talk to him later," Roark told him, patting his back. "Besides, he understands. We're Gym Leaders and we have our duties," he assured his father.

The phone rang and Byron picked it up. "Byron? Challengers arriving!" A woman told him.

"That's my cue!" Byron grinned, then waved to Roark. "We'll talk after the battles!" He said in a loud voice, striding out the door to get onto a ship that was awaiting him.

"Good luck Dad!" Roark cheered. He had confidence his dad would win. After all, Roark aimed to be just as good as Byron was. He watched the ship depart and sat down to sip on his coffee and to watch TV.

There was a knock on the door about 10 minutes later.

Roark turned around, wondering who it was. He set his empty cup down on the table and went to the door.

"Byron? You there?" An all-too-familiar voice called.

"Riley!" Roark chirped, then opened the door. "Riley, it's great to see you!" He beamed. Roark had admiration for the man in front of him as well. Since the strangely-dressed man and his father were on good terms and that Riley had known Roark since he was a child, Roark felt a sort of attachment to the aura-user.

"Oh Roarkie, how are you?" Riley smiled. "It has been a while," he remarked, looking at how Roark had changed since they last saw each other a few months ago. "You're looking more like Byron now," he laughed.

"Oh, well...how so?" Roark retorted. "I don't have that weird facial hair," he joked.

Riley couldn't help but laugh. "Same as ever, I see..." He sighed, ruffling Roark's hair playfully. "So this means your father's out at the Gym, isn't he?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, he left not too long ago. ...Oh! Geez, where are my manners? Come in and have a seat," Roark said, flustered, and stepped back to let Riley come in.

Riley took off his blue hat, letting the mass of black hair spike up. He went to go take a seat and to watch the TV, humming.

Roark went to go get coffee for Riley, smiling as he reached for some cups. He looked into the reflection of the mirror in front of him and saw the back of Riley's head. "_He has such sleek hair...that raven blue matches him completely. Wait, what the heck am I thinking?!?!"_ Roark suddenly thought, then shook his head. "That was weird," he mumbled to himself, then finished getting the coffee.

Riley looked up as Roark came with the coffee on the tray he was holding. "Thank you," he smiled, then took a mug and sipped on it.

Roark sat down beside him on the couch, taking the other cup and drinking as well.

Both of them remained silent until Riley decided to speak.

"So how has the Oreburgh Gym been?" Riley asked Roark, looking at him.

"Same as always. The people that come have lots of different Pokemon, though the beginning trainers try to take me on with Starly sometimes," Roark chuckled, setting his cup" down.

"Well, they'll learn," Riley replied, finishing his coffee. He leaned back and stretched his arms across the top of the couch, part of his arm grazing Roark's hair.

The Gym Leader shivered a little bit, his face flushing. "_OK, seriously! What the heck is wrong?_" He thought, shutting his eyes.

"Roarkie, you OK?" Riley asked, frowning.

"Fine," Roark replied shortly, opening his eyes back up.

"That's good. Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, do you have a girlfriend yet?" Riley asked innocently.

Roark blushed for sure this time, then sighed dejectedly and hung his head.

"I'll take that as a no," Riley sweatdropped, patting the gloomy Roark's back lightly.

"How come you're so calm about that issue and you don't have a girlfriend either?" Roark asked him, his face slightly pouty.

"I have no time for girls," Riley replied simply. "I'm too busy checking out the situation here, and help some of the other trainers that visit the island," Riley told him.

"Yeah, but you find time to visit Dad everyday," Roark asked with the same face.

"He's got me running errands all the time. Geez, it's like I replaced your mother or something, except without all the mushy stuff," Riley shrugged, sticking his tongue out.

Roark smiled, amused by Riley's sudden childishness. That smile went away just as fast as it came. "_What is this I feel? Relief?_" He asked himself mentally.

"You sure you OK?" Riley asked, tapping Roark's forehead with his hand. "You feel fine, so..." He stopped talking, then blinked. A smile came across his face. "You probably feel relieved that your dad and I aren't like that. He had a wife, and trust me, I don't like him like that!" Riley laughed, messing with Roark's hair.

"Aagh, don't assume my problems!" Roark flailed around, throwing his arms around like a kid, then crossed them again, turning away from Riley.

"Don't assume your problems? Fine then, I'll just have to find them out on my own," Riley said slyly, putting an arm on Roark's shoulder, letting it slowly trail up the other man's neck.

Roark blushed again, frozen in place. "S-stop..." He stuttered, trembling.

Riley pulled his hand away. "I knew it!" He chirped.

"Huh? Knew what?" Roark asked, turning around. Just as he did, Riley had tackled him and pinned him to the couch.

"Wait, what're you---mmph!" Roark's words were cut off by a deep kiss from the raven-haired man. Roark strugged to get Riley off, but he was no match. He finally gave in, slowly but unconsciously gaining dominance over Riley.

"Uuh...Roark..." Riley groaned, pulling the younger man onto him and kissing him deeply. "You're good at this..." he grinned, pulling Roark's glasses off of him and setting them onto the nearby table

"Your jacket might get dirty too, so I wonder what you're gonna do about it, Riley," Roark smirked, a glint in his usually carefree eyes.

"This is different from the Roarkie I know, but hey, this isn't bad at all," Riley purred, letting Roark push him down onto the couch and start pulling the jacket off of him. Riley tossed it aside without really caring, then pulled off his own shirt and wrapped it lightly around Roark's neck, pulling him closer.

Roark slyly smiled, taking Riley's shirt off from around his neck and threw it in the direction of the jacket. He gazed down upon Riley's body, then leaned down and kissed his visitor again, slowly letting his lips travel down to Riley's collarbone.

Riley's breathing changed in a way that he had never experienced before. It had quickened in response to Roark biting down on Riley's neck, feeling the red-head suck on it after biting it. He let out a soft moan, blushing when Roark glanced at him.

"Liking this, I see," Roark smiled, then slowly ran a hand down Riley's side, enjoying the feeling of Riley's shivering body against his own body. His hand paused when his finger caught onto Riley's pants, and he looked to Riley.

"Uuhh...Roark..." Riley muttered quietly, staring into Roark's red eyes pleadingly.

Roark leaned closer towards Riley's stomach, kissing it lightly. "Whatever shall I do, Riley?" He asked the aura-user, glancing up at him with a feeling of satisfaction.

"...Roarkie..." Riley muttered, his entire body quivering, his breathing heavy with desire for the man on top of him.

Roark undid the button on Riley's pants and pulled the zipper down slightly, then stopped and looked at Riley again. "Impatient, Riley?" He asked, causing a whine of protest from the slightly older man. "Oh, all right," Roark replied softly, then tugged the rest of Riley's clothes off, feeling the shiver from earlier. "You're already this excited and I haven't even done anything," he told Riley, though he couldn't hold back his desire. He had never done this to anyone, merely read, and he was just so excited at the ideas.

"P-please..." Riley whispered, his breath much more quicker than before.

Roark leaned down and placed his lips on Riley's throbbing member, causing a jolt from Riley. Roark's pulse quickened and he took Riley into his mouth, gradually taking more in as he used his tongue as a massager.

Riley moaned loudly, panting now accompanying his excitement. "Damn, R-Roarkie..." he panted, propping himself up on his elbows so he could see what was going on. All he could see was the mass of red hair bobbing up and down, causing more sounds of pleasure from the aura-user.

Roark's face was flushed and he breathed in the scent that surrounded him; something that clouded the rest of his senses and pushed him onwards. He held Riley's hips down to keep him from moving so much; he might lose it if everything just stopped so suddenly.

"Roarkie...I-I...I'm gonna..." Riley panted in a slightly higher-pitched voice, much unlike his own.

That tone caused a shiver down Roark's spine and to pick up the pace, his head spinning. He got what he wanted a few seconds later, accompanied by a long and throaty moan.

Roark felt Riley's body collapse, and he pulled away, debating on whether to swallow the sweet-tasting substance in his mouth. He looked away from Riley, who was still panting for his breath, and swallowed the entire mouthful, letting out a sigh when it was all gone. There was still an issue left to deal with though; his own body.

Riley rolled onto the floor got up, finally able to escape from Roark. He grabbed Roark's half-sleeved jacket and yanked it off, then pulled off the red-head's shirt from the bottom and pulled it off of him, then fell to his knees and fumbled with Roark's pants almost shyly.

"Yeah...you're pretty impatient," Roark muttered, smirking at the hasty Riley. His body shivered as the cool air hit his bare skin, then his breath halted momentarily as Riley expertly took Roark into his own mouth. His body felt weak at that moment, and it seemed to grow weaker as Riley gained the dominance he had earlier.

Riley glanced upwards to see Roark's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes closed as he thrived on the attention his body was getting from Riley. The aura-user hesitated, then took Roark entirely into his mouth.

"Oh my God, Riley!" Roark groaned loudly, his body trembling as Riley accomplished that feat.

Just as the young Gym Leader had felt a rush of excitement earlier, Riley felt that satisfaction as well. He buried his face deeper in between Roark's legs, his face flushing more and more as Roark's body moved and shook more violently.

Roark was panting now, his breath hot from the feeling going around his body. "Riley!...nngh..." he groaned, trying to control himself and failing to do so.

Riley's eyes widened as his effort was rewarded as well, and he stood up and collapsed on top of Roark as he caught his breath to speak. "I win..." he smiled, kissing the Gym Leader softly.

Roark looked into Riley's eyes, stroking the mass of messy black hair. "Rou..." he began, panting.

"Huh? ...Roarkie, what is it?" Riley asked, then yelped as Roark pinned him onto the floor out of nowhere.

Roark loomed above him with a grin. "Round 2," he growled playfully, flipping Riley so that the aura-user laid on his stomach instead of his back.

"Hey Dad," Roark greeted Byron as he and Riley sat down in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Hey," Byron replied, then looked around curiously. "Hey, you two, I could have sworn I accidentally left my camcorder running somewhere..." he told them, crossing his arms.

"Geez! What kind of guy FORGETS about a camcorder running?' Roark asked in disbelief, facepalming.

"Your dad does, Roarkie," Riley replied simply, sipping the coffee.

"Oh, here it is!" Byron exclaimed, picking it up from beside the lamp where Roark's glasses were. "Hey Roark, you uh...left your glasses right here," he told his son, holding them out to him. "Eh? What's up?" He asked.

Both the two boys were staring at Byron with wide eyes and dropped jaws, their bodies frozen in place, and Riley had even dropped his coffee mug onto the table. A blush came onto Riley's cheek and Roark's mouth flapped as if trying to say something, but nothing came out.

"Hey, something was recorded," Byron muttered, stopping the record button and rewinding the video.

"Let's make a break for it," Riley muttered to Roark, who nodded back slowly. "3...2...1!"

Byron stopped rewinding and looked back up. "Hey, you guys-----wha? Where'd you go?" He asked, but there was nothing moving in the room except for the door, which swung in the wind.

At the entrance to the old mine, Riley grabbed Roark's arm and pulled him onto the ground to sit down, wincing slightly as he sat. He smiled as Roark put his glasses back on, then pulled him closer to him with a hug. "We'll be back in time for dinner, don't worry," he assured Roark.

"Sure," Roark replied, then sighed heavily and leaned against Riley, smiling happily. "_Overall, a break is good once in awhile,_" he thought, then kissed Riley's nose witha chuckle. His short-lived vacation really was worth it, after all.


End file.
